Timing Is Everything
by summerfunx
Summary: The school year is coming to and end and prom season is in full swing. Different relationships mean different ways of asking, but when you have one of the most unique relationships around how is it possible to find an equally unique way of asking? Fiona Coyne is nearly worrying herself to death about asking her significant other, Imogen Moreno. A Fimogen story.
1. Sweet Nothing

Finally, spring: a time for renewal, birth, love and…prom? The year had been so hectic – the Toronto Icehounds commanding attention at Degrassi, the sabotage of the pep rally for said team, relationship drama everywhere, the clash of cliques, and the worst of it all, a suicide on school grounds. After the tears, screaming, fighting and revenge, everyone finally settled their minds to think more optimistically, put their differences aside and wanted to end on a positive note. Everyone agreed that prom would be the best place to do just that.

Prom was right around the corner and more than succeeded being thrown into everyone's face. The posters, the promotion on the live announcements, and the abundance of prom proposals all over school (which most people did to outdo each other publically rather than for the sake of just doing it in a meaningful fashion) were less than subtle and even more so less than original. It seemed as if anyone could take one of the proposals and fit it to their own situation. Asking someone to prom was right below asking someone for their hand in marriage in significance, and for it to be meaningful people had to actually put some thought and uniqueness behind it.

Connor DeLaurier asked Jenna Middleton in the most blunt way possible. Face-to-face at her locker, single rose in hand and not much else.

Drew Torres was at a bit of a disadvantage. After his performance in Las Vegas of declaring his love to Bianca DeSousa by performing "Can't Help Falling In Love" while dressed in a gold sequin jumpsuit, there wasn't much else he could plan to outdo that. Instead, Drew decided to deck out Bianca's car with pink and baby blue streamers, blue and gold balloons, blow up an adorable picture of the two of them and prop it up on the hood of her car with "Prom?" written below. But of course, to top it all off, he couldn't resist but have "Can't Help Falling In Love" play from within her car.

Despite their separation, Eli Goldsworthy asked Clare Edwards in his own creative way. He wrote up a script as a short-story based play depicting their relationship ups and downs. He of course twisted it by changing the character's names to something less obvious, adding lots of metaphors and over dramatizing it – but unlike Love Roulette, he stuck with the truth of the matter and put in extra effort to make Clare "ooh" and "awe" over it. He put the script in their still-shared locker with "Clare – read and let me know what you think" across it in red ink. By the time she got to the end of the script, it boldly said "To be continued…" with "Prom with me?" written under that.

Jake Martin asked Katie Matlin in their garden at the school. He set his treehugging ways aside for the occasion, went out and picked flowers. They were the kind that grew often and in mass amounts everywhere so he didn't feel as horrible about taking the lives of the innocent flowers. He plucked the petals and spelled out "Prom" with them and beside it had a little picnic set up with the large red and white checkered cloth to sit on and everything.

Mike Dallas had a free weekend and desperately wanted to spend prom with Alli Bandhari. Even though him having a son halted their relationship, he and his baby mama agreed that it wouldn't hurt for Dallas to have the night out with a good girl. So Alli came over for another study date at the Torres residence and Dallas utilized Rocky's Lego-like blocks, connecting them and stacking them to spell out PROM. His invention was ultimately about three feet high so in the end Rocky actually ended up with double the amount of blocks he had before.

Adam Torres got the closest to any sort of romantic and impressive way to ask someone to prom. Adam asked Becky Baker at a WhisperHug show: right after the second to last song finished, Adam dedicated a specially written song for Becky to her over the microphone, performed with the band, then brought out the roses and giant teddy bear, asking her on one knee off the stage.

Okay so maybe everyone wasn't quite unoriginal. And yeah some of them did have their intimate ways of asking. But the prom proposal meant a lot more to Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno than either of them was willing to admit. It was obvious that Fiona would do the asking, especially since she felt like she owed it to Imogen for dealing with her crazy antics and nonsense all year. She felt even more obligated to do it as she kept replaying in her head the moment the pair was at their lockers and Fiona rambled about having such a wonderful girlfriend but followed up with "I love...my condo." How dim could she have been to create such a huge lead up and end with such a huge disappointment for Imogen. Fiona hoped Imogen didn't even notice what she had accidentally done in that moment, but she couldn't help but feel like that moment had been the elephant in the room for a while now.

Fiona was more determined than ever to ask Imogen to prom, and end their high school career with some of the most memorable moments yet.

X

It was two and a half weeks before prom and Fiona still had yet to ask Imogen. Now she was panicking because one, she didn't want Imogen to feel pressured to ask her. Two, she continuously second guessed her plans to ask Imogen since she felt like her girlfriend would expect something grand due to the procrastination and she wouldn't be able to measure up. Or three, worst of all, she didn't want Imogen to think she didn't want to go with her and was passive aggressively showing her.

It also didn't help the next day when the couple was in class together, and talk of tuxedo renting and dress buying dominated the whole last half hour of class.

"Imogen, did you get your dress yet?" A random classmate questioned.

"Not yet." Imogen chirped, yet, Fiona sense the discomfort in her girlfriend's response. "But prom isn't too big a deal. If I go, I'm sure any random dress would do. You know me, I'm crazy in style but easily pleased with everything." She managed to crack a smile at the end of her answer. But she wasn't fooling anybody.

Fiona's heart nearly stopped, dropped and exploded within her. How could Imogen actually think Fiona would ruin prom for the both of them? Fiona was concerned this would happen, but it was even worse hearing it in her girlfriend's voice.

Lunch eventually rolled around and the duo sat in their usual spot but this time Imogen sat in silence. She typically spent lunch on a sugar high, rambling nonstop and causing Fiona to forcefully listen and giggle at the younger girl's pep. Fiona was now full of worry and guilt, and she felt like she would ruin "when" element of surprise of asking Imogen because of it, and because of being so close to the unofficial deadline.

"So…" Fiona started. "Going to come by the loft tonight?" She asked rhetorically.

Imogen shook her head and Fiona made a disappointed face.

"Sorry." Imogen responded simply.

"Why not?"

"Things to do."

"Like what?" Fiona pressed, cocking a brow.

"Just things, okay?" Imogen hissed.

"Immy…" Fiona pleaded, her eyes saddening as she stared at her significant other.

"Fiona just stop, please."

With that, Imogen stood and left Fiona in the deafening silence with a light peck on her older girlfriend's cheek burning into her skin before walking away.

Fiona knew she screwed up bad waiting so long and questioning each detail of asking Imogen. She got the hint that she might have been up for the Worst Girlfriend Ever Award when later that night she got a text from Imogen.

_If you don't want to go to prom it's fine, we don't have to go – or I can go alone. Or if you expected me to ask you I'm sorry I haven't I just...this confuses me sometimes. Or if you want us both to go but solo, that's okay too. I know stuff has been…complicated since we're nearing the end of the year and graduation is coming up and all. I just want to know what's going on. _

Fiona wanted to cry, she felt so awful. In that moment she wanted to tell Imogen she had been intricately planning to ask her to prom in the best and most memorable way possible, but Fiona didn't want to spoil everything and she felt like it'd make the situation more awkward to ask over the phone after Imogen's plea. Fiona herself was still so unsure about how she wanted to go about asking, it was eating her up inside.

Fiona had to make a decision. Take the pressure off Imogen, or let her stress a little longer, but make it up to her as best as she could. Miss Coyne decided for once to take a chance, ride out this misunderstanding between her girlfriend and herself and ask Imogen in a cute way that fit their relationship.

X

Two days passed and Imogen was on the verge of breaking up with Fiona. After her plea, Fiona had the audacity to not reply and leave her hanging. Imogen was crushed and felt like her girlfriend was stringing her along for her own sick amusement.

Things only worsened for Imogen after getting a text. _We need to talk._ The standard breakup one liner. It followed by _Meet me at the loft at 5. _

All Imogen could do then was cloud her head with curse words so vile that Charlie Sheen would get offended. Instead of crying, Imogen grabbed a bag and stuffed all of Fiona's belongings left at Imogen's mom's house into them along with their pictures and any gifts Fiona had given her.

X

5 o'clock came around and Imogen was fuming. She was right on time and banged her fist into the wooden door. Fiona almost immediately answered and spoke as quickly as possible.

"I know you're mad but…wait, what is that?"

Imogen threw the bag into the loft, stomping her way inside. "Your things. Thought you might like them back."

Fiona made a face, but shook it off. _She actually packed up all of my shit. _"Immy come on."

"Who do you think you are to dump me over text?"

"You've got this all wrong."

"Does 'we need to talk' not ring a bell?" Imogen nearly yelled.

Fiona took in a slow, deep breath, finding every inch of patience in her being to get through this moment. She knew she had caused it, but was slightly insulted at the assumptions Imogen was making about her and their relationship because of this lapse in judgement.

Fiona grabbed Imogen's arm and yanked her into the bedroom. Imogen tried to free herself but Fiona's grip wouldn't budge.

"Fiona!"

"Imogen! Shut up for just one second! Please."

Imogen finally quit fighting and remained silent. Fiona went behind her and pushed her into the bedroom so Imogen could get a clear view. Once Imogen caught sight of the dim bedroom, her muscles relaxed and her breath was taken away entirely.

Fiona had taken every piece of large, cozy fabric she could find and built a giant, fluffy, white fort paradise out of it - one they could comfortably fit in and still have an insane amount of moving space. She grabbed Imogen's hand and led her inside, instantly releasing her hand upon entrance, which was more than necessary since Imogen's hands settled over her own mouth as her jaw dropped seeing the details of Fiona's planning.

The groundwork of the fort was made entirely out of cushions; pillows, along with the ones specifically for couches and bundled up blankets. The fort was lined with all junk food; their favorite soft drinks, candies and snacks. Fiona made sure to have the softest and warmest blankets for them to cuddle underneath, but her surprise wasn't over yet.

Fiona pulled back one of the blankets that made the fort itself, revealing her vanity dresser. From the initial glance into the bedroom, the vanity had not been the slightest visible. On it, a bunch of candles were lined up in straight rows – 5 rows, 10 mini candles. It more than illuminated that side of the room, but what stood out to Imogen was the writing on the mirror.

In red lipstick and neat cursive read: "I love you Immy . . . prom?"

Fiona inhaled deeply, nervous, as she let Imogen bask in the beauty of the moment, only to be terrified when Imogen turned, her eyes bright red, tears spewing down her cheeks.

"Oh no…" Fiona whispered, shaking her head. "Too soon…Imogen…I'm sorry, I'm such a screw up. I…I…" Fiona bit her lip, deciding to it was best for her to just not speak anymore.

Without warning, Imogen threw herself at Fiona, her arms sliding around the older girl's neck as she knocked her down onto the cushions. Her embrace was so tight Fiona was nearly turning purple at the lack of oxygen, but she definitely didn't care once she felt Imogen planting endless kisses all over her face.

"I…love…you…too…you…beautiful…woman…" Imogen managed to get out between kisses. She eventually pulled back some, staring into Fiona's eyes with a smile, but with a few tears still spilling out. "And of course I'll go to prom with you."

Fiona reached up, resting her hands on Imogen's face and gave her a long, passionate kiss which Imogen happily returned. Fiona pulled back for a moment, her smile wider than ever and wiped the last tears of the tears off of Imogen's face. "Sorry it took so long, I just wanted it to be special."

"You did a perfect job Fions. This is beyond anything even I could have imagined."

"I love you, Imogen."

"And I fancy you." Imogen laughed for a second, scrunching her nose. "Doesn't fit the moment. I love you too, Fiona."


	2. In For the Kill

Before either of them knew it, prom was right around the corner.

Fiona had purchased their tickets, arranged for a limo and made dinner reservations at a sushi restaurant. She felt accomplished that she had gotten so much done within only a couple of days, only to nearly have a heart attack as the more important elements of prom came to mind. The fashionista had completely spaced out and neglected getting a dress. The worst part? Since herself nor Imogen were the type to go in a suit or tux, but yet the type to want to stay a bit traditional, they had to find dresses that matched but that also weren't the exact same one or looked to similar. That wasn't all. They also had to order their corsages, which they couldn't do without their dress. Plus, they had to have an idea of how they wanted their hair to be done but that component revolved around the dress as well.

During the afternoon four days before prom, Imogen was over at the loft with Fiona. Fiona continuous nagged about how they still had so much to do, only to grow frustrated as Imogen spent most of her time there silent, laptop on her belly as she laid on the couch, surfing stores online figuring she'd find her dress on there and just pick it up at the store. What Fiona didn't realize is that her level-headed girlfriend made a couple calls during her verbal rampage, booking their hair appointments and putting in a general order for corsages with the best local floral shop, just in case.

"Fiona, _you're_ the one that decided to wait so long before asking me."

Fiona shot a look at her girlfriend, dumbfounded. "Imogen. You knew I was going to ask you."

"Did I?" The younger girl retorted, her eyebrow lifting.

Fiona rolled her eyes a bit. "Okay maybe not entirely, but you knew one way or the other we'd be going."

Imogen couldn't help but laugh softly, sitting up and placing her laptop on the coffee table as Fiona paced around, nearly imprinting her tracks into the floor.

"Im, it's not funny," the older girl pouted.

"Fi, it's just prom."

Fiona's eyebrows rose nearly up to her hairline, a bit of irritation in her face. "This is the second best day of our lives."

Imogen made a face. "The second best? Of our _whole_ lives?" She emphasized.

Fiona nodded, looking almost offended that Imogen didn't realize the importance of the matter.

"What about graduation?"

"Okay, third best," Fiona said, demoting the event.

"We have high school _and_ university to graduate, Fiona."

"Fine, fourth."

"And the day we get married." Imogen froze for a second, her face in shock as she looked immediately at Fiona. She knew how it sounded, and she didn't exactly mean when the two of them got married, but she knew regardless of what she said to save herself she'd ultimately end up in the doghouse.

Fiona and Imogen had that weird understanding where neither of them had to do or say anything for the other to just know what was going on with the other. Fiona sensed Imogen's discomfort due to her condition of foot-in-mouth, and considering the two of them had been sharing 'I love yous' nonstop, Fiona just smiled and winked at her girlfriend reassuringly.

"Okay, so it's the fifth best day."

"Engagement and having children," Imogen debated.

"I give up." Fiona said defeated, throwing her hands up.

Imogen laughed, sshaking her head. "Should've asked sooner."

Fiona gave Imogen quite the dirty look, but Imogen was immune to it.

"Just saying."

"You could've asked me," Fiona huffed. "_Just saying_."

Imogen smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "It's okay Fiona, I've been looking for dresses online-"

"Online?!" Fiona exclaimed. "Immy it's not that easy. You have to actually try on the dress and see if it fits. Not to mention you have to be sure that the dress is actually in stock – the websites aren't always accurate."

"You're stressing over nothinggg," Imogen sang.

"Imogennnn," Fiona groaned. She was so done. She disappeared into her bedroom for a moment, leaving Imogen confused. She returned in a minute, heels on and purse hanging on her arm. She stormed over to Imogen, grabbing her girlfriend's wrist. Instinctively (well, her relationship with Fiona instinct more specifically), Imogen grabbed her bag, slinging it over her head and on her shoulder, nearly tripping as her older girlfriend dragged her through the loft, out the door and to the sidewalk. With ease, Fiona grabbed a cab, getting in with her girlfriend and began their search for the perfect prom dresses.

They soon arrived at the mall, Fiona's grip returning to her girlfriend's wrist. Imogen couldn't help but snicker, grabbing Fiona's hand off of her wrist and put it into her hand. They laced fingers, Fiona pulling Imogen through the mall.

They went store to store, trying on all different sorts of dresses to no avail. Some dresses fit weird or had less than flattering colors. Some dresses were too long, others to short. Some covered up too much, others not enough. Some dresses weren't age appropriate, were ridiculously expensive, looked cheap or were bound to be a hassle throughout the night. Some dresses too tight, some too loose, some too poofy, some not fitting the vibe of the event. Lucky for them it wasn't a total bust; it helped them narrow down their options.

They both agreed on short dresses, the top of the dress leaning towards fitting on the tighter side. They didn't want the whole dress hugging their body though, instead having a skirt that poofed out a bit and would look amazing if they were to twirl.

A couple stores and ugly dresses later, Fiona sat with her hands in her face in her dressing room, defeated. Imogen leaned against the doorframe, frowning at the sight of her beloved. She escaped for a second, returning with a dress for Fiona.

"Give this one a shot Fions."

Fiona, near emotionless, complied, and came out of the dressing room a whole new person. The color returned to her face, especially in her rosy pink cheeks. Her smile was brilliant and she squealed as she twirled around in her dress. "Imogen this is it. This is my dress!" It had a black, light skirt, in that happy medium between too tight and too poofy. It was a bit layered, giving it a less dull look. The top portion was red and black, giving off a Vegas vibe. It kind of made Imogen see Fiona as the Queen of Hearts – a sexier one for sure: it was definitely fitting.

Fiona didn't relish in the moment much longer though, frowning – neigh, near crying as her gaze returned to Imogen.

"Fifi, what's wrong?" Imogen questioned, disheartened.

"Your dress _has_ to match mine. I won't feel right if it doesn't, then the night will be ruined." She sighed. "And what are the chances you'll find a _classy_ dress, red _and_ black especially." Fiona sat back down on the bench, her hands cupping her face, elbows resting in her lap.

Imogen made a face – a face as if she did something she definitely shouldn't have. She walked away again, gone a little longer than the last time. She returned, a new dress hugging her body. Red and black. Not identical to Fiona's. Similar, not too similar, but matching, most definitely.

Fiona stared at her girlfriend's dress for a moment before her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her focus shifted into her girlfriend's eyes, a glare forming as she realized what happened. _Oopsie._

"Fi I'm sorry, you were so uptight. You just needed to have a little fun, and even you can't deny that trying on ugly dresses wasn't entirely boring. I heard your incessant giggling."

"You're so lucky I love you." Fiona said simply, rising onto her feet. She shut the door, kicking Imogen out and changed back into her maxi dress, meeting Imogen outside of the fitting room.

As they paid and took the cab back to the loft, Fiona gave Imogen the silent treatment. She wasn't genuinely mad – well, _that_ mad at least, but she definitely wanted to make her girlfriend squirm and torture her some.

The silence was good for thinking, though. Fiona decided she'd go with her hair down, Imogen with her hair up. The details would be left to the imagination of the stylists, and Fiona was excited for the outcome already. Fiona also decided how she wanted the corsages – white roses, her own with rhinestones, Imogen's with tints of red and black coloring to complement her artistic personality, and black, silky thread for the bow.

As the cab pulled up to the loft, Imogen got out, holding the door open for Fiona and holding out her hand to assist her girlfriend. Fiona smiled smugly to herself internally, Imogen truly believing she'd be sleeping on the couch that night. Imogen grabbed both of their dresses and was extra careful bringing them up, hanging them immediately as they entered the loft in a closet that held Fiona's most formal and expensive belongings.

Fiona followed her girlfriend into her bedroom, setting her belongings in front of her vanity mirror. Imogen pulled out the chair made specifically for that desk, plopping down on it.

"Babe you can't really be upset with me," she claimed.

Fiona shrugged, knowing she was getting to Imogen. She wouldn't make her suffer much longer, but she still wanted to push her buttons.

Fiona kicked off her heels, slowly sliding her dress off of herself, revealing her lacy light blue thong and bare torso. Her back was to Imogen, but as she grabbed her silky purple v-neck sleeping shirt, her younger girlfriend caught a side view, tensing up a bit as she immediately craved her girlfriend. She did her best to shake it off as Fiona slid her shirt on that cut off just above her bum, pouting out her lip a little bit.

Sensing her girlfriend had enough, Fiona walked to Imogen with a straight face, only to soften up as their faces came in close proximity and Fiona softly, but passionately, kissed her girlfriend.

Imogen slid her hand onto Fiona's delicate cheek, holding their position as they lingered on their kiss for a few more minutes. Finally having to come up for air their lips parted, both separating with a smile and Fiona gently pressed her nose against Imogen's.

"Despite your little antic today," the curly haired girl began, "you're actually the best girlfriend ever."

"You're definitely the best girlfriend I've had." Imogen replied immediately. Foot-in-mouth infecting her once again. "I mean-"

Fiona scrunched her nose, laughing softly. "You mean because I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had? Yeah, I'd hope I'm the best."

Imogen couldn't help but laugh, a whine hidden behind it. "Fionaaaaaa. You know what I mean." Bringing her hands onto Fiona's hips, Imogen pulled her girlfriend onto her lap only to remember that Fiona's lower body had only a light thong caressing it. "Would it kill you to put on some pants? For my sake?"

Fiona smiled, extremely sure of herself and stood from Imogen's lap, turning her ass to her girlfriend. She stood there for a moment, Imogen's eyes fixated on it, then finally Fiona pranced to the bed, sitting down and pulling her comforter over her lap.

Imogen groaned, not even the slightest encouraged to outdo Fiona's advances. She removed her Chuck Taylors, going to the drawer full of her own belongings. She changed into a simple black tank and Spongebob-inspired bottoms, climbing into bed with Fiona. Imogen couldn't help but stare into Fiona's lap, wanting to burn the fabric that hid her girlfriend's amazing body.

"Obviously somebody likes what they can't have," Fiona teased.

Imogen tapped her girlfriend's nose. "Just you wait and see."

Fiona smirked. "Oh yeah?"

A cocky, sly grin crept onto the quirky girl's face. "Prom night, it's so on."

(((So I know this is basically fluff, and I'm not sure how far I want to go with this story, hence me neglecting it some. If you're thoroughly enjoying it, even just one of you, I'd be more than happy to continue. If you guys are bored though, I'll put it to an end. Review if you can. [: )))


	3. The Lucky Ones

The time of their lives had finally arrived – it was the day of prom: their last big activity before being sent out into the real world. It was time to go out with a bang. The theme was a bit cliché - A Night In Paris - and as well as Imogen and Fiona could have elegantly pulled that off with a white, neutral or skin-tone long dress, they felt the night would be even more special with their short, darker-colored dresses.

The girls woke up still a little on the earlier side for the weekend, around 10am precisely. Imogen roughed it out and dragged herself out of bed first, forcing herself to let Fiona snag a couple extra minutes of beauty sleep (not like she needed it) to help make up for her prank at the mall. She snuck out of the room and quietly made a couple calls to have their corsages delivered to save a trip. Afterwards, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast, wanting to do whatever else she could to make their day go smoother. Fiona had the tendency of being a control freak especially when it came to being right on schedule and the older girl also was the type to stress over anything and everything possible. To keep with having a mellow morning, Imogen decided to keep breakfast simple and make oatmeal with chopped up pieces of various fruits – mostly Fiona's favorites though. She made sure to put extra fruit in Fiona's bowl to help her indicate whose bowl was whose considering she dumped about a dozen spoonfuls of sugar into her own oatmeal. She grabbed one of Fiona's cute little porcelain trays, placing their food onto it. To match the healthy theme of breakfast, Imogen poured two regular glasses of water and filled up two champagne glasses with pomegranate juice: she knew they needed all the best foods to make it through the long but highly awaited day without splurging on energy drinks.

Imogen carried the tray into the bedroom as the light shone even more brightly through the curtains. She slid the tray onto the side table and leaned down, kissing Fiona's cheek gently. The older girl groaned softly as she turned onto her back from her side, eyes still closed. Imogen didn't want to, but she then began shaking Fiona awake softly, the older girl finally opening her eyes and making a pouty face. Her eyes were still glazed over but stared into Imogen's, and she pouted out her bottom lip further, groaning louder as she pulled the covers over her face. Imogen then grabbed onto the comforter, yanking it down. "Come on Fionsss," she sang. "We don't have time to waste."

The younger girl grabbed Fiona's bowl and placed it nicely in her lap as the older girl sat up, keeping the drinks within reach as well. Fiona lifted a brow as she looked into her lap, then looked up at Imogen. "Kiss ass much?" She questioned with a smirk.

Imogen laughed softly, "Shut up. Fine, now you can starve for all I care." She snatched Fiona's food from her lap, taking a spoon and scooping some up, taking a bite.

"Nice try," the older girl remarked, grabbing the other bowl and taking a huge spoonful into her mouth. Thinking she was so clever as she did so, she shot a playful, yet snobby look at Imogen but then before either of them knew it, Fiona's eyes grew wide one moment and squinted the very next. She dropped the bowl back onto her lap, her hand over her mouth and reached for the trash bin beside her bed. She stuck out her tongue, letting the food fall into the bin then dropped it back onto the floor. She then immediately grabbed the water, choking most of it down but it didn't help much. She set down the water and grabbed her juice instead, chugging it all at once. She made a face, her mouth making smacking noises and threw a pretty nasty look at Imogen. "Im…what the hell," was all she could manage to say.

Imogen giggled softly and shrugged, taking another bite of what was originally Fiona's food. "You ate mine – you know I like sugar." Imogen wasn't going to let Fiona suffer much today though, so she sweetly handed the bowl over and Fiona just looked at her, still concerned. "I'd eat it if it were good," Imogen reassured, "but it's not. It's nearly plain, just how you like it. I need my sugar rush."

"Or diabetes," Fiona mumbled, digging into her food.

"It's not that bad," Imogen defended. "We both eat sugar quite often."

"It's disgusting," the older girl dismissed, "but no worries, it's all yours."

"Good, I wouldn't want to share with your sour puss self and bitter butt."

Fiona raised a brow a little taken back and Imogen decided it was best to avoid all eye contact from that point on.

The girls ate fairly quickly and as they began wrapping up dinner the doorbell sounded. Imogen, still on her feet, ran to the door and opened it up, beaming as she took their corsages. She tipped the guy then shut the door, running back into the room over to Fiona. "Look Fi! They're stunning."

Fiona leaped from the bed and charged straight towards Imogen nearly mowing her girlfriend over into the wooden floor. She snatched her corsage, staying at it intensely. "It's perfect," she said softly. "I can't wait to wear it."

"Well the quicker we get ready, the quicker you can put that on, but until then," Imogen said, snatching the corsage from Fiona, making her way into the kitchen swiftly, "these will be in here." She put the corsages into the refrigerator. "They'll get all slimy in the heat."

Fiona sulked some, going back into the bedroom to clean up. She returned to the kitchen, dumping everything into the sink. "Let's start getting ready now," she insisted. "I want to get this show on the road."

"Fi, it's so early still."

"Nope," she dismissed, skipping off into another part of the loft.

Fiona went through her hygienic routine in record time: brushing her teeth, showing, putting on her makeup – everything. The socialite decided to stick with doing her own makeup because she believed she'd do a more detailed job and it'd be much easier for her to get the result she actually wanted. She decided not to change into her dress yet though, wanting to keep it as fresh as she could for as long as she could so instead she just changed into a light blue button up and her tie-dye jean shorts. Even though her regimen was far quicker than any other time, it was still lengthy. During this time, Imogen called to arrange for the stylists to come over to the loft rather than getting their hair done at the salon since she knew Fiona would be a spazz about arriving earlier than necessary now that they were ahead of schedule. In half the time Fiona took, Imogen did all the same things, also opting out on wearing her dress early and put on a different set of pajamas, letting Fiona do her makeup afterwards.

Later on while Fiona was in the other room examining her dress for any inkling of deformation, Imogen plopped down on the couch, switching the television to cartoons. Fiona's ears perked up a couple minutes into the programming and stormed into the living room. "Imogen!" She said, causing Imogen to whip her head around. "What are you doing, we have things to do!"

"Relax Fions," Imogen said softly. "We can't do anything without the stylists her-"

Ding. The bell sounded and Fiona made a face indicating that she was in fact, right. She went to the door and swung it open, letting the women come inside.

After about 30 minutes with Fiona being completely still and cooperative, her hair-down hairstyle was complete. About 15 minutes after Fiona had been finished, Imogen was squirming in her chair impatiently. Fiona kept giving Imogen stern looks like a parent, doing her best to get Imogen to just relax so it'd all be over soon. 10 minutes later, her updo was complete.

Fiona paid the stylists and tipped them generously for Imogen being a slight hassle, then returned over to her girlfriend.

"Can I put my dress on now," Imogen asked to avoid any conflict.

Fiona raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only if you swear not to make a mess all over it."

Imogen slid out of her chair, darting into the bedroom. "I won't! Scout's honor!"

The older girl rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend; about 30 minutes later (because Fiona was being all anal about her dress) the girls finished changing, each inch of their dresses in the most ideal spots. The girls examined one another for a moment, more than pleased with the results.

"Wait, we're forgetting something," Imogen said, running towards the fridge. She quickly returned, popping open the container that held Fiona's corsage. She put it on her girlfriend, her smile increasing rapidly, tying a neat bow to keep it secure. Fiona took Imogen's corsage afterwards, tying it noticeably neater on Imogen's wrist. But before they knew it the bell sounded off again, this time Imogen's mother was at the door.

Imogen groaned audibly but Fiona was completely excited, throwing a look at Imogen that commanded for her to play nicely. Against her girlfriend's wishes – although she was on good terms with her mom – Fiona asked Natalie to be their photographer for their big night.

Imogen pouted some, also throwing in a whine here and there as her mom tried to perfect their pictures and made them pose in every way ever known to mankind. Fiona was enjoying playing model until about 45 minutes later when Imogen threw up her hands and declared that she was done, walking away. Fiona couldn't help but giggle at Imogen's little fit, and spent the next few minutes with Natalie to make sure their pictures were just right.

While informing Natalie on which pictures to print out for the girls to pin up in their bedrooms and such, Imogen pranced over to the couch and sat down. Fiona's face shifted into one of terror, running over to Imogen and pulled her up.

"Im you can't mess up your dress! You swore!"

"Fi, I can sit. We're going to have to sit at dinner you know, also in the limo."

Natalie brought her hand to her mouth, laughing softly at the girls' strange relationship. She didn't understand it much still, but she was more than supportive especially since they often bickered like an old married couple; which was often quite entertaining.

"Speaking of limo," Imogen continued, "let's get going. I'm starving."

Fiona agreed and grabbed both of their clutches, sliding on her heels. Imogen put on her heels as well, looking over at Fiona. "Let's just share one," she suggested. "Less to carry. Put your things with mine."

Fiona happily obliged, not wanting to chip a nail from handling a bag (she was often rough with hers). Soon enough the girls were out the door and getting into their black stretch Hummer limo – which Natalie snuck a few more photos from while waving bye.

Before picking up everyone else, the girls made it to their reservation at the Italian restaurant. Their dinner was simple and romantic, the lighting dim and their outfits extremely beautiful. Fiona ordered seafood pasta with water while Imogen chose to get chicken parmesan with iced tea. As the girls ate, Fiona made a disgusted face when Imogen dumped tons of sugar into her iced tea, feeling herself gag some as she distinctly remembered the taste of the oatmeal from that morning. Imogen noticed it, laughing loudly at Fiona who just attempted to hide her smile, shaking her head: the older girl had difficulty keeping a straight face, especially playful ones, because of how adorable her girlfriend could be. Normally the girls would have shared dessert, but Fiona was entirely unwilling as the meal came to an end. Although Imogen felt bad that she had traumatized her girlfriend from sugar for the day, she happily dug into a banana split by herself.

Imogen paid for dinner by default considering she was in charge of the purse for the night causing to make Fiona pout, wanting to be the one to spoil her girlfriend. Imogen just smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek as they exited the restaurant and returned to the limo.

Finally their day would truly begin. After picking up Eli and Clare, Jake and Katie, Mo and Marisol, Drew and Bianca, and Dallas and Ali, while the limo headed for the hotel, they basically had a disco-like dance party that pumped up the whole gang, the vehicle filling with smiles and laughs in every inch. Fiona and Imogen let everyone else get out of the car and enter the venue first, giving themselves a couple minutes to soak everything in. Fiona leaned into Imogen, her head resting on her shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

"This is it…" she whispered softly. "This our second to last huge high school experience. I can't believe we're graduating."

Imogen nodded in agreement. "I know, it's insane. I can't believe it's here."

"Me either. Then it'll be summer and that'll definitely fly by, then we'll be apart."

"It's okay, we'll make it through."

"Yeah. But I'm starting to miss you already."

Imogen slid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, rubbing her arm gently. "We'll always have each other Fi, let's just enjoy the night."

Fiona looked up at her girlfriend then lifted her head, her hand sliding onto the younger girl's cheek. She leaned in and kissed her harder and more passionately than probably all of their previous kisses before. Imogen eagerly reciprocated the gesture that went on for nearly five minutes. Finally Fiona had pulled back slowly, looking deeply into Imogen's eyes. She paused for a moment before smiling and pressing her nose lovingly into her girlfriend's, then scooted out of the limo with her.

Hand-in-hand, the couple walked into the venue, absolutely breath taken: the venue was absolutely perfect and had the strongest Parisian vibe. The lighting was dim but still caused the mood to be light; the music blasted a variety of songs hand picked for this momentous event.

Prom was everything either of the girls could have hoped for, and more. They spent the majority of the night dancing together, but Eli, Bianca and Mo managed to steal a dance with Imogen whereas Marisol, Bianca, Drew and Dallas stole dances with Fiona. What an amazing way to end the year; surrounded by friends who had been beside you through all the crap that came along with attending the dramatic school. The last dance though, of course, Imogen and Fiona saved for each other.

Fiona's arms wrapped around Imogen's neck while Imogen's arms slid around Fiona's waist, pulling her older girlfriend's body into hers. The warmth and love surrounded them entirely, the slow song in the background hardly noticeable. Fiona leaned up some, her forehead pressing against Imogen's, her eyes not moving away in the slightest. Imogen couldn't help but smile, pecking her girlfriend's lips here and there.

"I love you…" Fiona nearly whispered, but it was still audible to Imogen. The curly-haired girl's eyes saddened a little, tears escaping from the blue beauties.

"I love you too," Imogen said, nervously laughing slightly as one of her hands reached up, wiping away the tears.

Fiona slid her head down onto Imogen's chest, pressing herself into her girlfriend as if she were going to vanish into thin air. Imogen just held her, tightly and close, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head in attempt to reassure Fiona.

The song stretched on for five long, romantic minutes before the lights flicked on and the special night had ended. Pulling slowly away from Imogen, Fiona wiped away the last of her tears and took her girlfriend's hand.

Even with the amazing night, neither of the girls wanted to continue the party at anyone else's place, in one of the hotel rooms or with anyone else. It was their night, just the two of them, and they were going to take advantage of every second they had together from now until the end of summer. The couple agreed to let their friends take the limo for the rest of the night and snagged a cab to return to the loft.

Time dragged on nearly forever until they finally arrived home. They headed straight for Fiona's bedroom, kicking off their heels in random spots around the place. They looked at each other for a moment before Fiona inhaled deeply, breaking the gaze as her eyes flickered away. "So tonight's the night."

Imogen frowned slightly. "Fi, I don't want this if you're uncomfortable or not ready. We can wait, it's okay."

Fiona sat down on the bed, smoothing out her dress. "I just…I just don't want this to change things in a negative way; I mean, what if somehow things end up awkward between us?"

"If you're so worried let's not do it," Imogen said, sitting down beside her girlfriend. "May I ask how you think this may make our relationship awkward?"

"What if this is when you realize you don't actually like…well, my parts I suppose?"

Imogen shook her head, lifting Fiona's chin to let their gazes meet. "Fiona, I've seen you and I love you. I'm not confused; I only want you. I can't imagine ever doing this with anyone else."

"You're sure?" Fiona said, the excitement in her voice beginning to shine through.

Imogen threw herself into Fiona, her lips crashing against her girlfriend's. Fiona leaned down on the bed, her back against the cool sheets, pulling Imogen on top of her and kissed her lips back passionately. A couple minutes into the kiss, though, Fiona gently pushed Imogen away from her. Imogen's face stained with hurt, but Fiona shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…my dress is so cute," she giggled, slipping out from under her girlfriend. She stood slid off her dress, hanging it up then pranced back to the bed. Plopping down on it, Fiona used her index finger to motion Imogen over to her.

"That virtually took no effort," Imogen smirked.

"Shut up," Fiona laughed.

Imogen stood too, stripping off her dress and tossed it aside. "Unlike you, I'm not a freak about my dress," she grinned, moving over to Fiona and let her lips lock with her older girlfriend's once again.

The girls bickered back and forth playfully but before either of them knew it, the air around them filled with whimpers, moans and near-screams. Imogen went first, wanting to prove to Fiona just how much she loved her girlfriend's body. Her lips trailed down Fiona's body until she reached the older girl's sweetest spot, licking sucking and using her tongue to thrust into it lovingly. Fiona's hands tangled into Imogen's hair as moans escaped from her lips, biting down on her bottom lip to muffle her noises. Imogen didn't mind though, the noises just proved to be encouraging as Imogen's tongue vigorously stroked and thrusted into her girlfriend, making her plea for more. Imogen happily gave into the pleas, but that was only after she slid her tongue out, causing Fiona to shove the younger girl's face between her legs more. A few swift movements and a hit of Fiona's most sensitive spot later, Fiona's sweet juices leaked over Imogen's mouth with a scream slipping from Fiona's lips, and Imogen didn't dare let her girlfriend's juices go to waste. Imogen's lips trailed back up Fiona's body, nipping and sucking at her skin some before letting their lips meet, kissing one another gently. Fiona moaned some into Imogen's mouth as she came down from her high, smiling against her girlfriend's lips. "You're perfect," she mumbled. "But it's my turn now."

Fiona rolled on top of her girlfriend, her breasts in front of her girlfriend's face for a moment. She let their lips lock again, pushing her tongue into Imogen's mouth and letting them wrestle aggressively. Fiona's hands explored Imogen's body, one lingering on certain parts more than others. One hand snuck its way down between Imogen's legs, a couple fingers working their way into her tightness. Imogen was better at holding in her moans throughout the beginning, but as her girlfriend got a little more creative, louder moans flew into Fiona's mouth. Fiona couldn't help but smirk, her other hand grabbing and massaging one of Imogen's breasts. While doing so, Fiona decided to kick it up a notch: her thrusts into Imogen growing harder and hitting deeper with each one. Imogen squirmed out of pleasure, her head falling back onto the pillow as she attempted to catch her breath. As Fiona kept going, Imogen's hips thrusted into the movements, also turning which and every way possible. With one more movement, Imogen let out a scream of pleasure as she finished on her girlfriend's fingers, breathing hard.

Fiona giggled, causing Imogen to smile and their lips met again, kissing gently. Fiona slid down beside Imogen while the younger girl pulled up the covers, and Fiona cuddled up into her. Placing a gentle kiss on Fiona's forehead, Imogen smiled.

"That was even better than I imagined," she confessed. "Fiona I can't imagine doing that with anyone else."

"You better not," Fiona replied with a threatening tone, but a smile across her face. "That was amazing though. And I'm actually really glad we did it." Her face gently nuzzled into Imogen's neck. "Hm…I love you so much."

Imogen's smile was now permanent, her cheek resting against the top of Fiona's head. "I love you too, more than anything."


End file.
